piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Obsidion Darkhart
Hey there, this is Obsidion's talk page. Feel free to leave me messages, but please remember to sign your post - otherwise I will not respond. Adminstrator Rights Obsidion, You've been a boon to this wikia since day one. I should have done this sooner. You've been granted Admin authority. Eliza T. Creststeel 18:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Category So, we will not have individual weapons listed in the category - only the subs? Okay... i can see that. Weapons --> Pistols ---> Flintlock Pistol Sword ---> Light Sabre ETC. new clothes hey obsidion could u add a page witch shows the clothing articles that can be found in loot rops since they arent listed in the tailor clothing articles and i would like to be able to see what new types of clothing can be found in loot drops. thanks Callico Jack Pirate? Are you sure? That doesn't make a lot of sense. I had a Character category i think... Why not lump it there? Pirate is NOT really a category. What would you compare is to? Weapons are a category because you can compare it to Equipment. Or a pistol compares to a musket, etc. What does pirate compare to? Hello I am a little confused about the update to the Gallery of Lost Relics (now Gallery of Famed Weapons). If only Relic weapons are displayed in the Gallery, why was the changing of the title necessary? Same question applied for the main Lost Relics page (now Famed Weapons). ---- Help---- Hi, im the unregistered user that edieted ship of the line on may 23, and i tried to make an account but it said it couldnt register Hello there Can you please stop unregistered users from adding vanity to the http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Swordcrash%27s_Guide_to_the_Cutlass. They are adding "Tackshout's El Patron Lounge" which is all about the type of weapons that they want. The article is perfect and it doesn't need anymore vanity fullers. :Is there anyway to make the page only open to registered users? The unregistered person has figured out how to undo revisions by admins and other users. : 00:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Categories Define 'FIX'... as in Enemies will no longer be lumped under Enemy, but each subcategory? seems like we should just to be consistent. Enemy Categories Define 'FIX'... as in Enemies will no longer be lumped under Enemy, but each subcategory? seems like we should just to be consistent. Meeting Hi Obsidion! About that meeting that we discussed earlier, can you come on at 5pm at Sunday June 6th. My time is Pacific which is 8 hours behind Greenwich Mean Time. Sasank5678 (talk) 08:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Potions I was wondering if you could help me with an issue that doesn't match up. On this site it says there are 3 lvl 20 potions avalible. But I have friends that have reached lvl 20 on potions and they are telling me there are NO potions for lvl 20. Please explain if you can, thank you.. The 3rd JokerThe3rdJoker 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC)